


Come Fly With Me

by FandumbGirl



Category: Cabin Pressure, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble I did for a prompt on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I know this is horrible so feel free to tell me so. This is my first crossover and my first time writing Doctor Who and Cabin Pressure. Please forgive me.

Martin sat down at the table in the middle of his attic apartment. This had been a pretty good day for Martin. Since it was his birthday Carolyn gave them all the day off and he sprung for a fully loaded baked potato for dinner. Starting to tuck into his potato, a strange sound came from outside. Curiosity got to him and he stood on his tippy toes to peek out of his small window. 

Not believing what he saw, Martin rubbed his eyes and looked back at the sidewalk. Out of nowhere a blue police box was appearing. The noise he heard seemed to be coming from it. Something drew him to that strange box and next thing he knew, Martin was barreling down the stairs and out the door. 

He got outside just when an even stranger man walked out of the police box. The man with wild hair and a bow tie looked around confused. He spotted Martin and started ambling towards him. 

“What year is this?”

What year is this? What kind of question was that? Martin looked at the man, eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“This isn’t 2135 is it?”

“No,” This man was starting to really worry Martin. He wished he stayed inside with his potato instead of letting his curiosity get the better of him. “No, it’s 2012.”

“Oh” The strange man looked Martin over. His face seemed to soften as he took in Martin’s threadbare clothes and haggard appearance. Feeling a bit sorry for him, he asked, “Want to see something cool?”

Something in Martin told him to go back to his attic and never turn back, but another part, the same part that drew him there in the first place, made him say, “Sure.”

The man beckoned Martin to follow him back to the box. He pushed open the door and slipped inside. Martin stood outside confused. How was that strange man expecting them both to fit in there? He was preparing to turn around when the man’s head popped back out. “What are you waiting for? Come on.” And he dashed back in.

Martin looked around to make sure no one noticed this moment of insanity, before sticking his head into the box. 

The gasp that escaped him perfectly summed up everything he was feeling. “It…it…it’s bigger…”

The man gave him a smile so large it nearly split his face in two. Martin slowly made his way into the unexpectedly large room, looking everywhere at once. “I’m the Doctor and this is the TARDIS.” The man looked so proud of himself and his bigger-on-the-inside box. 

“Wh…what is this and who are you?”

“I told you, I’m the Doctor and this is the TARDIS.” The Doctor was starting to look confused, trying to figure out what he was explaining wrong. 

“Yes, you are the Doctor of what? And what is a tardis?”

“Ah it’s just the Doctor and TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. She is my ship and she travels through time and space.” Seeing the disbelief on Martin’s face the Doctor felt the need to prove himself. “I can show you. Where and when would you want to go?”

Martin not believing ‘The Doctor’ threw out the first thing he could think of. “The Wright brother’s first take off.”

Pulling on several levers and pushing a myriad of buttons the TARDIS shook and the same noise that attracted Martin to the window in the first place started up. A few moments later, the Doctor stepped away from the control panel and out the door.

Martin followed him and was amazed at what he saw in front of him. Only about a dozen metres away from him was a plane with one man on the ground to the side of it yelling up to another man in the pilots seat. From pictures he had seen in history books, he recognized those two men as the Wright brothers.

Martin could barely contain his excitement as the plane took off and he watched the first few seconds of aviation history. After the Doctor had to lead Martin back to the TARDIS and by time they arrive back to Martin’s street, his smile had yet to leave his face.

The Doctor loved how excited Martin was about the trip. Maybe it was time to try having another companion. “Hey, how would you like to travel more?”

The question startled Martin. He almost automatically said ‘no’, but really what would he be leaving behind? A small apartment that he shared with a bunch of college students, a job that didn’t pay and a coworker that didn’t respect him. Sure he loved to fly, but wouldn’t flying among the stars be even better?

He took one last look at the door, thinking of the baked potato still sitting on his kitchen table, then turned back to the Doctor, “Where should we go first?”


End file.
